Another Day
by Mystic Story Wolf
Summary: It's another day at the detective agency. Where Azazel continues as lust filled moron and Beelzebub continues as a Sh*t eating gentleman. Akatube and Sakuma comes across another grimoire which lead to a new demon arrival. Each day and every day just keep getting interesting by the minute at the agency. Let's see how it goes for Sakuma and Akutabe. May get rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored so I decided to make this. Hope you like it and make nice reviews.**

* * *

**It is a slow day at the detective agency. **

**Rinko Sakuma is surfing the web on the computer out of boredom while Azazel is laying on the couch softly banging an empty soda bottle against it's head and Beelzebub is reading an old magazine.  
**

**After 3 hours of endless boredom. Azazel finally got up and said.**

**"Hey Sakuma! I'm bored, don't we have any work to do or something?.."**

**Sakuma turn around. "Our client was supposed to come here today after reporting an issue about suspicion of their daughter. I wonder what's going on.."**

**"Maybe she solve the case on her own and forget call us. Stupid bitch..." he mummer the last part.**

**"I'll go ask akutabe if he heard anything from our client." Sakuma said as she walked to the door to his office.**

**She opens the door and sees Akutabe reading a grimoire that has a strawberry color on it. **

**"Mr. Akutabe, our client hasn't come to our appointment. It's been three hours. Is everything alright?"**

**Akutabe looked up from his grimoire. "Yea. Our client hasn't come today because of this." he held up the pink grimoire he was holding. "our client had a suspicion of their daughter who was trying to steal something from him. ****So I went over there, t**he client turned out to be a crazy man and his daughter was trying to take the grimoire away from him saying that it was like a bible but a bible of terror. He has been terrorizing his family for days to gain control. When I went over there I took the grimoire away from him after he threatened to summon his demon and terrorize me as well.."

**"Oh... Wait a minute you couldn't have told us that three hours ago?"**

**"I was caught up in this grimoire.. I simply forgot."**

**"Oui... Well anyway who is the demon?"**

**"Come with me to the basement, I'm going to summon and meet this demon. Bring the two idiots too, so that they don't break anything.****"**

**...**

* * *

**Meanwhile in Hell...**

**A young female demon is sitting in the cave along with a female mermaid-like demon (Yea you guessed it, Undine). The young female demon had short midnight brown hair with bangs and small bat wings on the back, her eyes had purple outer pupils and gold yellow inner pupils she was wearing purple tank top with a short purple skirt along with it with a small tail behind it. She also had medium sized bat wings on her back. **

**"I can't believe this. "**

**"What happened?" Undine asked while she was peeling a fruit for her mother.**

**"Some guy showed up and took the grimoire from my boss while I was trying to meet this cute boy from his family. After five days of finally having my first job. Now I'm out of work.. Dammit!"**

**"Don't worry, at least you can still see that boy again. Be goddamn gratful for that.."**

**"Oh I really am. But it's work I'm worried for. I wanted to prove myself as a true demon like you, Undine. You got a man AND work. I'm quite jealous."**

**Undine blushed a bit by that comment. She gave a smirk. "Well anyway dear who was the guy that took your grimoire away?"**

**"Oh... I don't know if I remember, when I say the guy some chick in his family said 'Thank you... Mr Akutabe.."**

**"MR. AKUTABE? That's my boyfriend and boss. You didn't touch him or kiss him did you? DID YOU?!"**

**"Hell no! I just saw him, that's it! Damn!.."**

**"You shouldn't be dating a human Undine!..." Undine's father called out. Undine and the bat winged demon turned their attention towards the father. "You should be dating a fine handsome demon that will live to be around you for a long time. A human can't live as long as we do and even if he did he won't be able to survive in the world we live in dear!..."**

**Undine looked down. "But I love him..." she spoke in a low tone. She look back up and sees a small rock getting thrown at her father.**

**"Ow!..." her father cried. She looks back at the bat demon who threw the rock.**

**"Ignore him Undine, it doesn't matter whatever you are dating a demon or not, as long as your happy that's all that matters."**

**"...If Mr. Akutabe was the one that took your grimoire away then it won't be too long for you to get job." she says speaking back to normal volume.**

**"Really?.. That's great! Oh I can't to finally get my job!" she said with glee. "So anyway, hows your mom doing?"****  
**

**"Not so well.." she threw the fruit towards her mother. Her mother quickly opened her mouth and ate the fruit. "She has 300 years left. The doctor said I make every last moment with her count and take care her."**

**"Oh no.. I'm sorry." she says.**

**"It's alright... In the meantim****e, I shall do the best I can and make myself happy as it will fulfill her wish.."**

**"Good luck on taking care of her.." She stood up walking a few steps heading out. "I'm heading home, let me know when-" A green light was shinning from above. Undine is looking up at the green light. "Uh?.." The bat-like demon looks up at the green light of summoners calling. "Can it be?... Already?" The bat-like demon began to float up towards the light.**

**"I told you you would get your job soon!" said Undine. "If you even flirt with my boyfriend, I will kill you bitch!"**

**"Whatever, I won't! See you later!" she waved and she began to go through the light.**

**...**

* * *

**Back in the basement...**

**Akutabe is holding a pink grimoire in front of the circle with Sakuma standing right next to him and the two demon standing on the other side.**

**The circle glows for a few seconds when finally the pink smoke comes out and later goes away showing the demon.**

**The demon was now a small cat with midnight brown fur. It wore the same purple tank top and skirt. But the wings on it's head were slightly larger and and had small bat wings on it's back. It's eyes had the same color but only larger.**

**The demon looking around trying to find it's bearing. She looked up at the Akutabe and sakuma. "Hello, one of you summoned me?"**

**"You.." Akatube bent down to the demon's height. "What your name?"**

**"Popobawa, but everyone calls me Popo."**

**"According to this grimoire, you can shape shift and use your ability is to create nightmares and people's worst fear."**

**"Yes, correct." she said with a small smile. Akutabe can easily tell she was a bit nervous. **

**"Show me how well you use your ability."**

**"Ok, but who do I use my ability on?" she asks.**

**"Sakuma would nice enough to volunteer." he shoved her aside.**

**"What?! I didn't come here to volunteer! Why me?!" she yelled.**

**"Okay!" Popo said. She stared at Sakuma for a second then her eyes glowed as did her paws began to glow purple . She held her two paws out and a orange orb appeared between her paws. Then large spiders quickly came out and started to climb on Sakuma. Sakuma screamed with fear. **

**"GET THEM OFF, GET THEM OFF, GET THEM OFF!" she screamed as she frantically kicked the spiders off her legs. Popo smirked from her reaction as Azazel and beelzebub was snickering from Sakuma's reaction. Akutabe just chuckled.**

**"Ok that's enough.." Akutabe spoke up.**

**The spiders quickly disappear into mist as Popo's eyes and paws stopped glowing. Popo looked back at Akutabe. "I want to form a contract with you."**

**"Really?" She smiled. She pulled out a contract from behind and gave it Akutabe. Akutabe grab the contact and began signing it. Azazel went over to her.**

**"You have no idea what your getting into." he whispered to Popo. **

**"Huh?.."**

**"This guy is the devil, he'll make your life like Hell. This guy is NUTS.." A knife quickly went through azazels's head making him fall over with blood squirting from his head. Akatube went over to Popo and gave her the signed and blood print contract.**

**"Here." **

**"Yay, I finally got another job!" she says. "I wonder what it will be like working here now." she looked around again. '_Hopefully it won't be boring and disgusting like my last job.' she thought_**

**"I'll go get you your sacrafice." He said walking towards the door. Popo looked over at the bleeding Azazel.**

**"Oh, that won't be needed right now Mr. Akutabe." **

**"Huh? Why not?" asked Sakuma.**

**"Well.." she looked over at Sakuma. "Lets just say, I drink blood sometimes." Popo says. She quickly grabs Azazels's head and began sucking his blood from the flesh wound. Azazel began screaming. "AHHHHHHHHH! Get her off of me!" he yelled as Beelzebub tried to pry her off Azazel by her shirt. **

**"Get off him you blood crazed bitch!" Beelzebub yelled. Popo used the wings from her head to smack Beelzebub away and in a few seconds finished sucking the blood. **

**"Well that was tasty.." Popo licked the blood from her lips. Azazel groaned from the blood loss.**

**"I can't believed you just did that." Sakuma said with slight fear and amazement.**

**"She is a bat after all.." Akatube said. Sakuma looked back at Popo.**

**"I may look like a cat with wings in this world, but I am really a bat demon obviously because of the name and the wings on my head of course.." she pointed out.**

**"You can stay here for a while if you want, as long as you don't suck mine or Akutabe's blood." she bent over with a smile.**

**"Okay.." she smirked. Sakuma and Akutabe walked upstairs. Popo flew up using the small wings from her back and followed them. Beelzebub did the same as he closed the door from behind.**

**"Heyy..." Azazel spoke as he lift his head up. "Isn't anyone gonna try and help me?" he dropped his head back to the floor. He looked to his right and sees one of his old porn magazines. For the sake of his own health he streach out his right arm and grabs for magazine. He holds it up and began reading his magazine as his wounds began to heal and his right arm went down to his lower area...**

**...**

* * *

**So... Yeah I don't own any characters except for Popo and any other made up characters I might put in. If you want I can show you a picture that I drew of Popo in cute demon form, however I cannot draw in her true form since I can't draw people. Same as it may go for any other made up demon characters. Anyway Bye ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Packing up

Akutabe, Rinko, and the rest (except for Azazel San) walked back up to the agency and went into the living room. Popo looked around the room while every one sat down on the couch except for Akutabe.

"So what is this?" Popo asked.

"A detective agency." Rinko simply replied.

"Wow... That's so lame.." Popo said in disappointment.

"No it's not, here we stop crime and get free food."

"Oh that's great, we get to solve the mysteries like Scooby doo and the mystery gang." she says. "Look we even got a dog!" she jokingly says whiling making a reference at Azazel.

Akutabe and Rinko ignored her comments.

"Anyway.. Since you finally meet Aku tabe in person, I should warn he's not someone you'd want to mess with, make him mad or disobey and he'll make your life hell." Beelzebub said. Akutabe glared at him.

Popo sighed. "So what now boss?"

"You will stay here along with the rest. Since not many people are coming here today, I may as well continue looking for another place to rent.."he looked at Rinko "Rinko make sure they pack up the boxes in the basement." he ordered.

"Okay.."

"DON'T do anything stupid..." He gave her a warning glare.

"...Okey dokie!" she said without fear or any concern of harm. Akutabe left the room and headed out.

"So what I tell you? Mmmmm?... I told you that you'd get your job sooner or later." Beelzebub says walking to her.

"That you did." she admits. "So what's up with the low-level dog?"

"Azazel is doing well, not good well, but well as usual. You know how he is."

"Ah, is he really is going for that becoming a demon king bullshit?"

"Pretty much, but I actually think he's trying." he saying in disappointment.

"You know her?" Rinko asked surprised.

"Of course I know her, she is one of the high level demons."

"Really high level?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, her ability Fear is quite rare and powerful. That ability can definitely put you in the high level if you use it right."

"But unfortunately, like he said, it's powerful, the ability makes it hard for me to find people who will actually use and have control of my ability." she states.

"Oh, that would kinda explain why she's doesn't have the lust ability as a Popobawa." Rinko says.

'Popobawa is another name for bat-wing. They are evil spirits of the night and has caused a mass hysteria in 1995. They are shape-shifters and are known to have the ability of manipulating one into having sex or sodomising. They sexually assaulted many women and men at that time.' - Azazel San said narrating to the audience.

"Okay then, let's go pack up those boxes, I'll call one or two more demons to help us out." Rinko said heading downstairs.

Beelzebub and Popo flew down to the basement and began packing.

"Why are we moving?" Popo asks.

"The angels know where we are now, so we gotta move or we'll have more coming for us." Azazel San said moving the boxes.

"Ah." she said. She looks at the books she grabs before placing them in the box. Lucifer, How to tame a demon, Demons 101, Mystical legends of angels and demons 'Looks like someone does a lot of their homework.' she thought. She places them all in the box and continues to pick up some more only without looking at them this time.

As for Rinko, she summoned Salamander, Eurynomos, and Incubus. Everyone began packing up books and other things that were on the shelf. Rinko looks over at Azazel who is picking up stuff at the corner and placing them in the box. 'I hope he doesn't mind being around Incubus after what happened.' she thought.

After 50 mins of packing. Everything was cleared and packed in boxes. Pinko and the rest moved upstairs and began packing the living room. Rinko noticed that Incubus had a bit of a frighting look on his face while packing the movies next to Popo. Rinko began packing the video games next to him as Popo moving to a different spot.

"Something wrong Incubus?" Rinko whispers.

"Popo. That's Popo isn't it?" he says beginning to shake.

"Yeah. Why?" she asks concerned.

"Hey Saku chan!.." Azazel-san yelled across the room. "I found your box of contacts!.." he held up a small sky blue box.

"Oh I've been looking all over for these forever, where did you find it?" she walked over towards him.

"Behind the self near some dust bunnies." he simply said.

"Oh, thank you!" she said with a smile as she grabbed the box and walked away.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna give me for a token of my gratitude?"

"Like what?" she asks.

"Like a little grab of those two-" he says as he flew over to Rinko breasts with his arms reaching out for them, but Rinko quickly made an uppercut punch sending Azazel flying towards the ceiling. The ceiling made small cracks when Azazel hit the ceiling.

"What an idiot!" Eurynomos said smirking.

"You okay Azazel San?" Incubus asked looking up towards him.

"Oui... I asked too soon.." he groaned.

Rinko opened the box seeing all her contacts still in place. She took off her glasses and put on her contacts.

"Wow!..." Salamander and Popo said in a union amazed by her appearance.

"You look pretty." Incubus said in same amazement.

Akutabe opened the door. "Hey I found an-" Rinko turned around waiting to hear the news about the apartment. There was silence as Akuabe look at Rinko with no signs of any emotional changes in his face. Ten seconds has passed. Azazel finally drops from the ceiling hitting the floor. "I've found an apartment 2 miles away from here. I gave the people a call and I'm meeting them later at 4." Akutabe says breaking the silence. Rinko takes a quick look at her watch. It's says 1 o' clock.

"Ah, good. We're almost done packing this room, want us to pack your office next?"

"No.." he says walking to his office.

"Alright then, off to the lockers." she says bringing more empty boxes with her with Salamander following her from behind.

(Knock knock!..)

"Huh?" Rinko walks up to the door and opens it. "Ah. Hi Kotaro, what brings you here?" she greets. Kotaro was wearing a red t-shirt with black pants. He also had Gusion hanging on his shoulder.

"Hey Rinko, I was bored so I thought I've come over here to hang out." he walks in. He notices the demons packing up the boxes and taping them shut. "You're moving?"

"Yeah, Angels know where we are so.." she says scratching the back of her head.

"Ah.." he notices one of the demons looks slightly female. "Who's she?" he points at the bat demon.

"Oh that's Popobawa, but everyone calls her Popo." she says grabbing the box to the locker room.

Kotaro walks into locker room with Rinko and Salamander. "So what's her ability?"

"Fear." she answered as she packed up whatever left's in the locker. "She can summon a person's worst nightmare and make them real."

"Oh man I wished I formed a contract with her!" he says feeling stubborn. "I could have used her to scare off the kids that bully me in my school."

"Even if you did form a contract with her, Akutabe will probably come after you for her." she stated the possibility.

Kotaro sighed "Yeah probably.." he says in disappointment. "What's in those lockers anyway?"

"Just some snacks, souvenirs.." She picks up a yellow polka dot panties. "And some panties..." she said in disgust as she places them in the box.

"I'll take that.." he swipes from the box.

"You're nasty." she scolds.

"I'm just kid, I get curious." he smirks as he puts the panties in his pocket. Rinko rolls her eyes as she continues packing.

Meanwhile in Akutabe's office. Akutabe was laying on the couch reading a book. Actually he wasn't really reading the book, he was looking at two small pictures he took of Rinko. One was her at the park. He remembered he took a picture of her in case anything goes wrong. And another he had when she was in her silly cat costume.

He smirked remembering the time Rinko was embarrassed after she found out he has photos of her in her costume. It's was odd and slightly irritating when she acted in her strawberry cat character for a silly cartoon, but then again if she didn't agree to be in that silly cartoon he wouldn't have something to keep her in the agency at that time. That's one of things that are crossed off in the 'to do' list.

Wished he had more pictures of her though. Maybe some with more skin and less clothes.

Now if only he could get her to live with him, as his roommate, of course, and if all goes well he could make her be his-

"Hey Akutabe." Incubus called from the door, snapping Akutabe from his train of thought. "We finished packing every other room, can we pack your room now?" he asks.

_Finished packing?_ he thought. he looks at his watch and sees 50 mins already passed by in a wink. "Just bring any empty boxes you have left in here. I'll be packing this room." He doesn't need the demons to start snooping around his stuff while packing. It's highly irritating and disturbing.

"Okay." Incubus said leaving the door ajar. In a few seconds about 4 or 5 boxes came through the door. Akutabe got up and started packing up the books he had on his shelf in his room.

* * *

I apologize if I keep messing up the name Akutabe. Anyway I will update soon, enjoy.


End file.
